As technology continues to progress, an increasing variety of digital media is exchanged regularly between peers, between mobile consumers and companies that support those mobile consumers, and between mobile consumers and companies that advertise to those mobile consumers. The multi-directional exchange of this digital media creates a continuous cacophony of information that will rapidly exceed the ability of those who are duly authorized to view and/or use the digital media to fully and correctly interpret; incorrect interpretation could well result in improper or untimely services rendered. Public Safety is one example of a segment of modern society that is often duly authorized to use such information; there may be many other duly authorized users as well. Such duly authorized users can receive a wide variety of media types from a wide variety of sources; mobile devices are able to send text, still images, video clips, and eventually even streaming videos. Media sent to entities that are “duly authorized” can be low resolution or high resolution digital media.